


Оплошность

by Kortizon



Series: ХашиМады [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: И они слишком высоко, чтобы кто-нибудь снизу мог их разглядеть. Эта мысль не давала покоя Хашираме.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: ХашиМады [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129004
Kudos: 14





	Оплошность

**Author's Note:**

> Честно, у меня кишка тонка прописать секс на монументе хокаге, поэтому всё происходит «всего лишь» на скале((
> 
> UPD: иногда фидбэк творит чудеса — моя кишка упрочнилась, но не сильно. Проще говоря, вторая часть — https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020521))
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Хаширама помнил, какой вид со скалы открывался в его детстве, — сплошной лес, без намёка на человеческое поселение. Уже тогда он мечтал основать здесь деревню для шиноби и сейчас с гордостью взирал на результат совместного труда с единомышленниками, а теперь и соплеменниками, односельчанами. 

Он помнил, как они с Мадарой, прячась от своих кланов и случайных прохожих, впервые занялись любовью на этой скале. О футоне и домашних стенах можно было только мечтать. Но, как говорится, с милым и в шалаше рай.

Хоть внизу распростёрлась деревня, скала так и осталась неприступной. Не каждому под силу сюда забраться, да и нет нужды. 

И они слишком высоко, чтобы кто-нибудь снизу мог их разглядеть. Эта мысль не давала покоя Хашираме. Хотелось повторить их первый раз на старом, пусть и несколько обновлённом месте.

Он уткнулся носом в плечо Мадаре, обнимая его сзади. 

— Что, прямо здесь? — спросил тот, чувствуя, как уже твёрдый член упирается ему в бедро. 

— Да. Здесь нас никто не увидит, — шепнул Хаширама ему на ухо.

— Ты больной на голову, ты это знаешь? — спросил Мадара. 

Хаширама подавил свой порыв сесть на землю и обхватить колени руками, обвиняя себя в том, что он всё испортил. Ведь Мадара повернулся к нему лицом — это значило, что тот принимает предложение. 

Мадара, проявляя инициативу, встал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до губ Хаширамы. Руками он придерживал его подбородок, пока Хаширама одной рукой притягивал его за пояс, а другой зарывался в непослушные волосы. 

Мадара повёл руками вниз по телу Хаширамы, с шеи переходя на руки. Он только оглаживал через одежду, не стремясь прикоснуться к коже или раздеть его.

Разорвав поцелуй, Хаширама взялся за пояс кимоно Мадары. Лучше раздеться сразу, пока они ещё стоят — лёжа это сделать будет неудобно. За кимоно последовали брюки и сандалии. Хашираму же раздевали в четыре руки: пока он снимал кимоно, Мадара развязывал пояс хакама.

По мановению руки Хаширамы вырос небольшой луг, который уже через пару часов исчезнет, — чтобы хоть немного смягчить их каменное ложе. Хаширама аккуратно уложил Мадару на траву и, опираясь на локти и колени, навис сверху. Мадара чуть приподнялся, снова соединяя их губы. Их руки скользили по телам друг друга, не спеша спускаться ниже пояса. Неизвестно, сколько бы они так могли ласкаться, если бы Мадара не прикусил губу Хаширамы, намекая на своё нетерпение. 

Они всегда занимались любовью лицом к лицу: Мадара никогда не мог расслабиться, если кто-то стоял сзади. Даже если этот кто-то хорошо знакомый, кому он доверяет. Просто не мог. И Хашираме пришлось привыкнуть. Это ничего не меняло, только ставило под запрет некоторые позы. Но и тех, что оставались, было предостаточно.

Хаширама закинул бёдра Мадары себе за пояс и, смочив палец слюной, осторожно ввёл его внутрь. Немножко покружил им, прежде чем добавить второй. Мадара так сладко ахнул и вздрогнул всем телом, что Хаширама едва не кончил только от этого. Третий палец он добавил уже нетерпеливо, почти впопыхах, чтобы быстрее заменить его членом.

Хаширама входил медленно, протискиваясь сантиметр за сантиметром, стараясь игнорировать слишком соблазнительные стоны Мадары и хватку его пальцев у себя на плечах, чтобы не ускориться, подгоняя собственное возбуждение. 

Наконец войдя до конца, он остановился, давая Мадаре привыкнуть. Хаширама наклонился к призывно выставленной шее и прикусил чувствительную кожу губами. Мадара его чуть оттолкнул, намекая, чтобы тот начал двигаться.

Хаширама медленно качнулся. Затем ещё и ещё, выходя лишь наполовину. Мадара его пока не подгонял, позволяя вести в собственном ритме. Но хватка Мадары становилась всё крепче, короткие ногти царапали кожу, грозясь оставить кровавые следы, и Хаширама постепенно ускорялся. Его правая рука легла на член Мадары, подстраивая темп под толчки.

Он успел отстраниться, прежде чем кончить. Он жалел только об одном — что не успел ощутить, как сжимаются мышцы Мадары вокруг его члена. Мадара выплеснулся себе на живот сразу же после него. Хаширама не удержался и ладонью провёл от пояса до груди, размазывая сперму, после чего стряхнул на землю. И чтобы точно всё было чисто, он облизал руку и принялся за торс Мадары, ведя языком снизу вверх. 

— У меня так снова встанет, — пожаловался тот, чуть не хныча.

— Ну и что? Можем повторить, — ответил Хаширама, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Нет уж, второй раз за день я снизу не буду. Пойдём, пока нас не стали искать.

Хаширама с сожалением отстранился от него. Он помог Мадаре подняться с травы, и они принялись одеваться. Каждый сам в свою одежду. 

— Надеюсь, наши стоны не были слышны на всю Коноху, — бросил Мадара, когда они уже подошли к спуску со скалы. 

Хаширама не выдержал и плюхнулся на землю, спрятав лицо в сложенных на коленях руках и покраснев до корней волос. 

— Я об этом совсем не подумал. Как я буду смотреть в глаза односельчанам, — убитым голосом проговорил он.

— Может, они и не слышали. К тому же ты сам сказал, что нас всё равно не видно. Никто не узнает, кто это был, — принялся успокаивать его Мадара, поглаживая по спине, кляня свой длинный и острый язык. И что они не подумали об этом раньше.

Хаширама вскоре успокоился, и они вернулись в деревню. Он напряжённо всматривался в лица жителей, пытаясь понять, знают ли они что-то о произошедшем наверху. Но те вели себя как обычно.

— Слава Ками, — выдохнул Хаширама. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал подробности его личной жизни.

А Мадаре, казалось, было всё равно, услышал ли их кто-то. Он выглядел спокойно и не спешил благодарить богов. 

Они разошлись по домам. И только закрыв за собой дверь Хаширама вспомнил, что не поцеловал Мадару, прежде чем вернуться в деревню. Надо будет исправить эту оплошность как можно скорее.


End file.
